Bad To The Bone
by Songbird144
Summary: Its Blaine's first day a Glee and what happens when he meets Badboy Kurt Hummel? Rated M for smut and later chapters :D Enjoy!


A/N: Hi all so I would like to say a big thanks to my Beta sammi! She saved my butt. So this story is about badboy kurt which i love and dapper goodboy blaine. Enjoy!

Blaine straightened his bow tie and checked his hair in the mirror of the McKinley High boys bathroom mirror. He looked dashing, with his slick black hair, white button down shirt with matching red bowtie, and his high-water jeans with red converse. He did another quick check and walked out of the bathroom.

Today was his first day of glee and he was really nervous. What if he messed up on his audition song? What if no one liked him and made fun of his clothes? Or worst of all, what if someone made fun of him because he was so short? Blaine hit what felt like a wall and fell down to the ground. He looked up and saw before him what he thought was an angel, or at least an angel in tight leather pants.

"What are you staring at, hobbit?" The leather angel asked. When Blaine got a better look at him he noticed his blue eyes that looked like they where made of ice.

Blaine stuttered, "Umm...nothing...sorry, I was on my way to glee...and I was so lost in thought that I didn't see where I was going..." He stood up and looked the other boy up and down. His hair was styled to perfection. He wore a simple white v-neck. Then those tight leather pants that looked painted on were topped off with a pair of black chucks.

"You're staring again, hobbit." The boy said, staring down at Blaine.

Blaine blushed, "Oh...uh...sorry again...I...um...have to go...," he said then ran off to the choir room. He took his seat next to a short little brunette girl.

"You must be Blaine!" she said smiling and sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you...?" Blaine barely knew anyone at McKinley since this was his first year.

"I'm Rachel Berry! The star of this glee club. I plan on being the star of Wicked by the age of twenty and having a Grammy by the age of twenty-five..." Blaine tuned her out as he looked to the door and saw the leather angel walk in. His mouth nearly hit the floor.

He was in Glee? But he doesn't look like the type to be in Glee, he looks like he owns a motorcycle for petes' sake!

"Attention class we have a new member today! Everyone please give a warm glee welcome to Blaine Anderson!" Blaine looked at the teacher. That must be Mr. Schuster, he thought.

Rachel piped in "Now that we have that little welcome out of the way Mr. Schue I would like to discuss my solo at sectionals."

Mr. Schuster nodded, "Even though your performance of On My Own was wonderful, as usual. We have to give the other people auditioning a chance. First up auditioning will be Kurt Hummel. Are you ready to audition Kurt?"

The boy in leather stood up, "I'm always ready to beat Rachel." He walked down, accidently bumping into Blaine on the way. "Whoops, sorry," he said sarcastically. He went over the mic stand. "Hit it!

"I've been looking for a driver who's qualified

So if you think that you're the one step into my ride

I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine

With a sunroof top and a gangster lean

"So if you feel me let me know, know, know

Come on now what you waiting for, for, for

My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode

So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

"Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean

Got a ride that smoother than a limousine

Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?

If you can baby boy then we can go all night."

Britney and Santana jumped up and went to dance around Kurt and sing the back up.

"'Cause I'm zero to sixty in three point five

Baby you got the keys-

"Now shut up and drive

(drive, drive, drive)

"Shut up and drive

(drive, drive, drive)

"Shut up and drive

(drive, drive, drive)"

The whole Glee club erupted in to cheers. Wow this guy can sing, Blaine thought looking at Kurt who was talking to Santana and Britney.

"I do believe we may have found out soloist for Nationals!" Mr. Schuster exclaimed.

"! You can not give the solo to that...that... delinquent!" Rachel yelled, and then stormed out, appalled.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, "What do you think, hobbit?" He said with a cocky grin on his face.

"First of all, I think that my name is Blaine, not hobbit, so you can stop calling me that. Secondly, I have seen better," He said with fire in his eyes. He really hated it when people made fun of him because he was short!

Kurt cocked and eyebrow. "Hm, hobbit has an attitude. Well listen here hobbit," Kurt put extra emphasis on hobbit, "I'm the big dick at this school so I can call you whatever I like. Also, I'm the best goddamned singer, so I doubt you've seen better." He was glaring down at Blaine for the second time today.

Blaine looked up—Kurt didn't scare him. "I don't care what you are! Just don't call me hobbit!" He was standing on his tiptoes, face to face with Kurt.

Kurt smirked, "Fine I won't call you hobbit, you're lucky you're sexy as hell. See you around Blaine." He smacked Blaine on the butt then walked out of the choir room. Everyone else had already left.

Blaine was bright red. Why had Kurt winked at him and smacked his butt? Better yet why was he still thinking of that asshole? Blaine walked out of the room and on to his next class.

When he walked into the French room, he noticed that Kurt was also in this room. "Just fan-fucking-tastic." he mumbled to himself, taking the seat farthest from Kurt.

"Bonjour, class! Today you will be working in pairs that I will be choosing." The class let out a groan. "First off there is Rachel and Puck, next Sam and Mike, next Blaine and...,"

Please anyone but Kurt, anyone but Kurt anyone but..., he thought desperately. "Kurt Hummel, you and Blaine will be partners." Just kill me now, Blaine thought as he moved over to sit with Kurt.

"'Sup hobbit?" Kurt asked with a smirk on his face.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Blaine said, glaring daggers at Kurt. He really couldn't stand this boy.

"Oh yeah, Blaine right?" He said winking at Blaine. Blaine blushed, wait why did he just blush? Was it because of the dreamy bad boy in front of him? The way those leather pants hugged his ass perfectly? Then those perfect lips, the way that they would be perfectly wrapped around his...

"Blaine, if we're going to be partners then you will have to stop staring at my dick and actually translate some French." Kurt said, cocking and eyebrow. Then leaned in and whispered into Blaine's ear "If you want, later on you could actually see what it looks like." He then bit Blaine's ear lightly.

Blaine jumped away and nearly fell out of his chair. "Umm...I-I-I...have to go to the bathroom." He stood up and tried to cover his hard-on the best he could and sprinted out of the room and down to the bathroom.

Rushing in he closed the stall door behind him. He sat on top of the toilet and breathed deeply. He really, really hated Kurt now, or did he? As he was in the middle of his thought he hear the bathroom door open and close, then a knock on his stall. "Hey Blaine you in there?" Oh shit it was Kurt.

Just great, Blaine thought. Here he was with a semi in his pants and the one who caused it was right outside the door.

The stall door wiggled a little and then opened. "What are you doing in here, hobbit?" He closed the door behind him and locked it.

Blaine gaped at him "How did you open the door? It was locked!"

Kurt chuckled. "Really? I know how to get many things open." He took another step closer to Blaine, closing any free space between them. "Now, I asked you what you were doing in here."

Blaine blushed, damn it why was he still hard! "I...well...I..." He was bright red by now.

Kurt chuckled again. "Did you get hard for me Blaine?" He said unzipping Blaine's pants.

Stop him! Stop him! Blaine's mind yelled at him. But his body didn't respond.

Kurt slid down Blaine's pants and then his briefs, to expose his rock hard dick. "Well, well Blaine, your size surely makes up for your lack in height."

He wrapped his hand around Blaine and started to pump him slowly. He ran his finger over the slit that was now leaking pre-cum. Blaine let out a soft moan, damn did this boy have talented hands!

Kurt smirked and replaced his hand with his mouth. Slowly he licked up the underside of Blaine's cock then began to bob up and down.

Blaine soon felt the deep coiling in his stomach and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Kurt...I'm gonna...You should move..." he moaned again as Kurt didn't move away, but sped up his bobbing. "Kurt!" Blaine moaned as his orgasm reached his peak and he came down Kurt's throat, who swallowed it all.

When Blaine finally realized what had happened he jumped back. "Why the fuck did you just do that!" Blaine all but screamed at Kurt, who was wiping his mouth oh his sleeve.

"Because your a hot piece of ass." Kurt said as though he had done nothing wrong at all.

Blaine zipped up his pants and pushed by Kurt with tears forming in his eyes.

He ran out of the bathroom and out to his car. Damn it! This was not how he imagined his first day at McKinley to go! He saw Kurt walking out of the school to get on his motorcycle. And he doesn't even care about what he did! That asshole! Blaine turned on the engine of his black Escalade and drove off back to his apartment.

When he got into his apartment, which his parents had rented for him due to the fact that Westervill was two hours from Lima. He collapsed on his bed and tried to sleep but couldn't. His mind was full of the image of Kurt Hummel sucking him off.

This would be the first of many cold showers to come.


End file.
